Fix It
by GeminiLoverr
Summary: Ana is Christian's secretary and manages to piss Christian off when she decides to go against his wishes... how will their relationship develop? One-shot. OOC on both parts, more Ana than Christian though.


**So, hey. I do not own Fifty Shades of Grey nor any of the songs that are mentioned. I had this idea but it completely changed when I was writing; it just flowed completely differently to how I planned! I thought of a masquerade ball and how cute would it be if Ana and Christian developed their feelings that way but, I have a fantasy for secretary/boss relationships (*blushes*). Therefore, this will be OOC. It became focused on the whole boss/secretary idea. So… Enjoy?**

I stood by the floor-to-ceiling windows looking over Seattle in a daze. The golden, coral and ruby colours infiltrating my room created a beautiful haze around it. But I was busy daydreaming about a certain secretary of mine. A certain secretary that booked me to go to a certain masquerade ball that I specifically told her to _not_ do. A masquerade ball that I avoided every year because it was _not_ my style. I recall the conversation we had when I confronted said secretary on this particular mess that she created:

"Ms Steele. Do you mind informing me as to _why_ I am attending this _horrific,_ ridiculous and downright **idiotic** ball?" I asked, smacking my hand down on the table when I finished asking the question. I could actually feel a vein throbbing in my neck. But what she did next only infuriated me even more.

She fucking smirked at me. Fucking _smirked_. The audacity of it just made my dick twitch. Obviously I am thinking with the wrong head here. However, can you blame a man? She is stood in front of me wearing red Jimmy Choos (I make a note that I pay her too much if she can afford those… then again, she is good at her job… I think…) with skin coloured thigh highs, a black pencil skirt that accentuates that beautiful curve of her arse, a see-through silk blouse with a red lace bra covering her fine tits and her gorgeous brown hair is softly flowing down her back in waves that I want to desperately mess up with my hands.

Did I mention I have a thing for my secretary? Because I don't just have a _thing_ for my secretary, I am crushing on her _bad_.

"Mr Grey. I saw that you donated a large amount of money for the cause. I noted that they have asked you to attend each year but you always turn them down. I thought it was time for you to make a presence at their function. It only seemed fitting," she replied, not even flinching when I threw my pen pot everywhere when she finished her sentence. Her soft voice and calming nature just spurred me on even more. On reflection I knew I acted like a dick, and I even admit that I over-reacted. This is because my last secretaries would be cowering in their heels by now but not Ms. Steele. She just stood her ground which turned me on no end. Which in turn aggravated me to no end. It was just a vicious circle.

"Ms Steele, did it not occur to you to consult me beforehand? I have my reasons for not attending said ball," I reply, visibly shaking with rage.

"Mr Grey. With all due respect your calendar was clear and there are no pressing matters that require your attention that night."

"Ms Steele. Undo this mess and let's move on? I am a busy man and this conversation is only pissing me off." I reply. I see her shake her head and go to leave the room without replying. What the fuck?

"Er… Ms Steele. I am assuming your leaving means that you will sort this mess? I am not going. End of." She turns around laughing to herself slightly and I already know that I am not going to like her response. I brace myself…

"Mr Grey. Not every woman bows down to your demands. I have, nor will I ever do so. Therefore, you are attending this event. I suggest you find a date to make this evening more bearable for you. You have three days. Work your magic." She winks and then leaves, her hips sashaying as she walks.

I swear, she will be the death of me.

I shake myself back to the present time and realise it is near on 7pm. I call Taylor and head back to Escala, not looking forward to tomorrow.

Tomorrow, I _need_ to deviate a plan to get Ms Steele to escort me to the masquerade ball. After all, she is the reason why I am in this mess.

**The next day:**

Phase one in _Getting into Ms Steele's good books_: buy her coffee and actually acknowledge her when I walk into my office. The downside of this plan:

What is Ms Steele's choice of drink?

I decide to ask Taylor, my right hand man. Maybe he will know… then again, if he does know, how does he know?

As we are on our way to GEH I decide to just ask on the off chance, "Taylor. What is Ms Steele's favourite drink?" I see Taylor's lip very slightly twitch as if he wants to laugh at me but he has sense and quickly recovers.

"English Breakfast Tea, bag out." He responds. Just… how?

"Thanks Taylor. By the way; how do you know this?"

"I always offer to get her a drink if I am on my way to your office, Sir." Of course… some people do actually have manners… I need to work harder then I originally thought. Shit.

"Can we please stop at the closest coffee shop to GEH please Taylor?"

"Of course, Sir." Taylor replies, smirking. The smarmy git.

On our way into the office, I stop by Ms Steele's desk and produce her drink of choice in front of her and say, "Hello Ms Steele. I hope you are having a good morning?" I inquire.

She looks up at me like I have either:

Grown two heads.

Having a fit or;

I am on drugs.

Me? I prefer the last one. Seems the less weird/painful. Ms Steele however, is actually speechless. It is very tempting to take a picture of her face but I think she would actually punch me. She finally snaps out of her trance and thanks me, going back to her work. I am not quite done though so I clear my throat and she looks up again. This time, I think my dick shrinks into itself from the look of irritation on her face. Maybe this is not a good idea…

"You didn't answer my question; are you having a good morning?" I ask softly. There it is again with that look of pure shock. Am I really that much of an arsehole? I think back to the times when I have asked her this question and actually draw a blank. I guess that answers that question.

"Uhm. Everything is normal Mr Grey. Are you expecting something to be delivered or something to have crashed?" She inquires, her sapphire eyes boring into mine.

"Anastasia. I was asking how _your_ morning is going. Not the company's." I lean in closer to her, my stormy grey eyes holding her own. She actually looks confused, trying to make sense of what I have just asked her.

"Mr Grey. I thought first-names were reserved for family and friends only. As is the question you just asked me." She replies, always quick to form a response.

"Well Ms Steele, if my memory serves me correctly, you have been working here for 1 year, 2 months and 13 days. Also, I am trying to make up for my behaviour yesterday. I was out of order and, upon reflection, my actions were very over-the-top." There is that fucking smirk again.

"Mr Grey. Your memory does serve you correct. Which is why I have some questions or statements per say…

You have never ever made an effort to apologise for your behaviour before.

You have never, ever, _ever_ bought me my favourite drink before.

How do you even know what my favourite drink is… actually. Taylor.

Since when do you do self-reflection?

What is your ulterior motive? We would move along a lot faster here if you would just come clean."

I stand there completely gob-smacked. Am I that easy to read and that set in my ways that my secretary knows when I am up to something? Of course she knows Grey. She is over-qualified for this position.

"Well Ms Steele. I just wanted to correct my ways for a change. A fresh of breath air." At this, she does let out a delicious giggle that makes my already twitching dick go to a semi, "Furthermore, do I need an ulterior motive? Can't I just treat my secretary?" At this statement, she releases full blown laughter. Right in my face. I do relent and let my lips form a half-smile at her expense.

"Ms Steele. I didn't realise I could be so funny." I stand there watching as she tries to calm herself down. After a few minutes, she finally manages.

"Mr Grey. If you do not wish to let me inside that head of yours and tell me your ulterior motive, how about we move on? I actually have some work to do. How about you settle yourself inside your office and I shall be in, in a few moments to inform you of your schedule for the day." She replies, effectively rebutting my advances at human decency. Well. This is going to be difficult.

Time to initiate phase two: make her at least the tiniest bit attracted to me. This may be a bit harder but at least I have looks on my side. And sex appeal.

It is just coming round to lunchtime and I have already ordered from Ms Steele's favourite lunch spot. I use the intercom to message through to her and ask her to come into my office. Just as she enters the room, I press play on my sound system and play Ana's favourite artist: Beyoncé. I also had Taylor dig out her favourite song by said artist: Rocket.

Now, if you have heard this song, you may be thinking, 'why is he playing this? This song is about sex.' Well, I am trying to get her attracted to me.

Just as Ana (I know, I thought I may as well stop with the formalities now that I have resolved myself to try and get her to like me) stops dead in her tracks and turns to leave, I grab her arm and turn her around.

"Ana, please. I just want a nice lunch with your favourite music. I had Taylor find out what it was." Stunned. The best way to describe her expressionless face.

"I had your favourite lunch delivered, caesar salad, found your favourite wine, sauvignon blanc, and your favourite music, Beyoncé, more specifically, Rocket. I thought I needed to change my attitude and show you that I do appreciate you as my secretary. I thought we could try and find some common ground and have lunch together – try and become friends?" I ramble, going into overdrive as I try and preserve the peace. I have seen Ana angry. I vowed to myself to never be on her bad side. She goes the opposite of thermonuclear and goes deadly quiet, her voice dripping with fury when she finally talks. It is enough to make you cower in the corner and sob until you have no tears left.

She looks at me dumbfounded and then I see the clogs in her brain turning. Not a good sign. She looks like she is piecing everything together and then, then the lightbulb moment occurs.

"Mr Grey. Listen carefully. Choose your words carefully." She starts, a couple of octaves above the fury level. I gulp. Loudly.

"Okay. You are either:

Trying to seduce me.

Asking for a sexual harassment claim against you.

This charade is linked to the awkward conversation from this morning or;

You want me to go to the masquerade ball with you. In which, it is most likely linked to the statement beforehand."

I feel my smile visibly drop from my face, a look of disbelief mixed with horror covering my features.

Ana does not look impressed.

Shit. Doubly big massive **shit**.

"I thought as much. Why did you not just ask me? Afraid I would snap your head off?" She asks, pointedly looking at me with her arms crossed under her breasts, bunching them together. I swear she is doing it deliberately when her face smirks at me as I readjust my crotch area. Damn, there is no discreet way to do that.

"Well…" I stammer. For once in my life, I cannot explain. The best thing is to just swallow my pride, my ego, my words, my everything and just put it all on the table. As if she can sense my apprehension, Ana clearly states, "no bullshit, no lies. Be honest with me for once Grey."

Again, I swallow. Loudly.

"Ana. I am just going to be honest with you. Completely, humiliatingly, openly honest with you. I find you increasingly attractive, smart, beautiful, witty, annoying," at this she tries to protest so I put my hand up to stop her. For once, she complies. "But above all, I like you. A lot. Even on your bad days," I smirk at her. It had to be said. "So… after my short but truthful declaration, will you go to the masquerade ball with me?" I hopefully ask. This is painful. I haven't even stopped the music from playing, the indecent lyrics making an awkward situation even worse. I got to admit though, it still leaves a sensual/sexual presence in the air.

"Well Mr Grey. Since you went to all this trouble, how about we sit down and eat lunch whilst I ponder your question and declaration for that matter."

Is she trying to kill me? As I step away from Ana, releasing her wrist which I did not even release I was still holding, I take a proper look at her for the first time today.

Damn, she is a fine specimen of a woman. As she walks over to the seat and sits down, her white pencil skirt rides up her thigh, showing where her black stockings stop and her pearly thigh starts. I force my eyes to roam upwards, taking in her black blouse, her slender neck and an earring I have never noticed before on the top of her ear. The silver sparkles against the light and I bring myself back to the task at hand. I walk over to my desk, collect our lunch and bring it over to Ana. As I sit down, I notice Ana has already opened her lunch and has put some sauce on her finger which she proceeds to delicately place into her mouth and suck off. As she sucks, she deliberately looks into my eyes and holds my gaze.

I actually blush. Embarrassingly. I never blush but that was so unexpectedly hot and sexy and unexpected. I try to recover by clearing my throat and so I ask why Ana got her ear pierced. Weird, I know, but it's the first thing that came to mind.

She laughs at my question and obvious discomfort. Why is she getting off on making me uncomfortable? And not in a sexual way dammit.

"Mr Grey. I have worked for you for over a year now, as you have said so yourself. How come you have never noticed my earring before?" She queries. Shit. How long has she had this?

"Also, that is not the only surprise I have." She seductively declares. That is the hottest sentence my secretary has ever said.

Again, I gulp. I cannot help myself around this woman. She laughs heartily at how uncomfortable I am and proceeds to eat her dinner with gusto. My stomach growls so I follow suit and eat my chicken and bacon salad. All of a sudden I hear a moan from Anastasia and I look over at her. I realise my mistake too late. Her face, her beautiful face, shows utter contentment. The kind I wish I could put there by pleasuring her, softly stroking her folds, moving my face towards –

Stop Grey. Dangerous territory and you already have a raging, painful, throbbing boner. You are not helping.

I stop my wayward thoughts and dig back into my salad. Soon enough, we both finish and Ana stands, ready to leave. It is then that I realise she has not answered any of my questions today.

"Ana. Wait. Why are you avoiding my questions?" I ask, my eyes searching hers.

"Mr Grey, Christian. When I stepped into your office that very first day and accepted your job offer, do you remember what I said?" She asks. I shake my head 'no' because I honestly did not listen to a word of what she said that day. I was too busy thinking with the wrong head. As per…

"Well, Mr Dick-brains. I said that I would keep a professional distance. But, on the rare occasion, I would accept your offer to be your date to special occasions. Therefore, I did not think I needed to answer your questions, nor do I have the incline to answer your overly personal questions. You may not think they are personal, but I like to keep my work life separate from my personal life. So, in answer to your question from this morning since it seems so important to you, my morning was not good. I got my ear pierced when I was 16 in memory of my mum and the obvious answer, which I thought you knew, is yes. I will accompany you to the masquerade ball. Next time, just ask. Or, as you seem to love doing, just demand." She finished. She turned around to storm out but not before I stated "Thank you," the sound piercing the air around us.

And that was also the first time I realised that Anastasia actually hated my guts.

Now, you may be wondering where I got that impression. Well here it is:

It started off good.

Flowing.

Then, her voice went quieter,

And quieter,

And then met fury.

Not only fury, her eyes pierced mine, and not in a good way.

Then, she stepped closer, somehow towering over me from being below my height.

Then she forcefully poked my chest.

And stopped.

Panting. Her eyes glazed over.

That was the first time I felt intimidated by an employee.

The rest of the day passed in a blur. There was only one thing on my mind; how to make Anastasia to like me…

Phase three of plan_ Get into Anastasia's good books_: flowers, chocolate, jewellery and clothes. More specifically, shoes. I notice she has a thing for Jimmy Choos… I just have to be careful that I do not have HR on the phone though. Sexual harassment is the last thing I need.

The next day, also the day before the masquerade ball, and I arrive at 8am sharp. Thankfully Anastasia is not here yet so I can arrange her desk with each of the items I have brought for her.

I place the Jimmy Choos front and centre, under a massive bar of chocolate. Next to that, I place a bouquet of white roses in a vase. On the other side of the shoes, I place a box with a dress in with a smaller box on top of it which contains a matching mask. I step back and look at my handi-work. Before I leave it too late, I quickly write a note and place Ana's favourite drink on top of it. With that done, I walk to my office with a spring in my step.

That mood lasted exactly 45 minutes. Ana marches, no – scrap that. Ana _storms_ into my office, heads directly for my desk and stops short. She crosses her arms under her delectable (think Grey!) breasts and starts tapping her foot. If looks could kill, I would not even be born right now. Ana is beyond furious. My face is portraying a perfect picture of what terrified, horrified and scared look like in one go.

That is until Ana's face splits into a breath-taking smile and I am left dumbfounded. Damn. She is one good actress. I need to remember that.

"Thank you," she softly says, speaking as if she were an angel.

I recover quickly, and swiftly place a smile on my face even though my insides are trying to catch up with the weird turn of events. "No problem, I hope you like what I have brought for you. Really, Anastasia, I meant everything… _everything_ that I said yesterday."

And with that, she turns and heads out of my office as if I have said nothing to her.

The rest of the day passes in the same way. I am starting to sweat here. I have no idea what is happening or if anything is happening.

Do my declarations mean nothing?

The next day; the day of the ball. It's a Friday. When I arrive at my office though, there is a message from Ana on my desk that states the ball has been cancelled. I storm out of my office and into Ana's. Thank god I decided to give her, her own space. I slam the door as I enter her room and stalk towards her desk, all the while counting to ten to calm my anger.

"Mr Grey. How may I help you?"

How the fuck this girl is calm is beyond me. I am exuding anger in bucket-fulls.

"Anastasia," I start, too calmly for anyone's safety, "why has the ball been cancelled?" I ask.

"Mr Grey," she looks up from her computer screen and smiles at me, "there was a fire at the headquarters of the charity so it has been cancelled for this year. There was too much damage done at the office for their focus to be anywhere else but on trying to sort everything out. I hope this is a satisfactory response _sir_."

"FUCK!" I exclaim, making Ana jump. That is a first. This woman is so calm, she would give a sloth a run for its money. Okay, maybe a shit comparison but it gets my point across.

"Sorry Ana. It's just that, even though I was not looking forward to tonight, I was looking forward to spending time with you. Also, the charity means a lot to me. I –"

"I know." Said a small voice, Ana suddenly standing next to me and her hand on my shoulder. "I did some digging… I found out what it means to you. You don't have to explain." She stated, her eyes boring into mine, sapphire to slate. For some reason it felt like a weight had been lifted off of my shoulders. I was speechless. Suddenly everything became clear. However, one thing stood out from the rest.

I needed to have this girl _yesterday_.

It was then that I decided to take a step back and blatantly check Anastasia out. This way, she could either turn me down or take a leap of faith and do what we have both been dreaming about.

Fuck each other. And not just fuck, but _fuck_.

I start at her gently flowing brunette locks; she is the exception to my rule of only hiring blondes, and damn is she an exception. I then study her sapphire eyes, button shaped nose and down to her ruby lips. Next is her slender neck which I fantasise about kissing every damn time I see it. Then is her perfect hand-shaped breasts, today confined in a black lace bra – I can only pray that she is wearing a matching thong. Then is her traditional pencil skirt. However, today I notice a difference. The pencil skirt is indecently short. I smirk to myself – this is planned. This, I like. When my eyes travel down her pencil skirt, they meet mid-thigh with a black lace garter and black stockings. I was already semi-erect but now I am full blown uncomfortably hard. I think I actually groan at the sight of her. My eyes slowly descend down Anastasia's legs to be met with fuck-me red heels. Oh, she is so leaving those on.

"See something you like?" She asks, a twinkle in her eye that I have never seen before. She slowly makes her way to her door, opens it and walks out. She turns around when she doesn't notice me following. She puts her finger in the air and directs me to follow her. I comply.

We make our way to my office, Ana informing Olivia, Ana's step-in, to divert all calls and any meetings I have because we have an impromptu emergency. Olivia just nods, not even looking up from her computer.

We make our way into my office where Ana proceeds to the lock the door.

"Your office is sound-proofed. Mine isn't." Ah. Very well thought out Ms Steele.

"I have a few rules Mr Grey." Okay. This gets my attention.

"Yes Ana." I ask, my eyes roving her body. She is stood in front of my desk and I walk towards her. She stops me where I am though and I look at her confusedly.

"Rule number one: you are to call me Ms Steele. I am to call you Sir or Mr Grey. Understood?" I nod.

"Rule number two: we will only fuck on your desk. Understood?" I nod.

"Rule number three: we will take this at my pace. Understood?" Again, I nod.

"Wonderful. Now, strip." Oh… wait what? Since when are the roles reversed… this is new territory.

"Mr Grey. Do you have a problem?" I am stumped. This is a new one. I quickly compose myself and do as asked. I guess it can't hurt to play along right?

I start by kicking my shoes off and taking my socks off. Ana walks over the desk and finds the remote for my surround sound system and presses play. Shit, she knows I am now addicted to Beyoncé however, I was surprised. Instead, out comes 'Earned It' by The Weekend. This is different. I re-focus myself at the task at hand and start slowly unbuttoning my shirt. Ana walks behind my desk and sits in my chair, enjoying the view. She places her legs on my desk and crosses one leg over the other. I hold her gaze whilst unbuttoning my shirt and shrugging it off. Next, I start on my belt buckle. I remove it and just as I am about to unbutton my trousers, Ana tells me to stop. I comply, intrigued.

"What now, Ms Steele?" I ask, my voice husky.

"I want you to clear your desk, sir." Okay, my dick twitched. This is hot. H.O.T.

I walk over to my desk and clear everything, one item at a time whilst Ana sits in my chair caressing her legs. I watch her hand, slowly moving up her thigh. She pings her garter and releases a low moan. Then, she moves her hand to her blouse and slowly un-clips each button. Once her blouse is half open she caresses her breast, moaning gently. She notices me looking, smirks, stops her actions and then orders me to get back to clearing the desk. She removes her legs from her desk and sits, watching me. Once I have completed the task, she moves towards me.

"Now Mr Grey, I am going to give you the sucking of a lifetime." I moan. That is my only response.

Ana gets down on her knees, her eyes staying focused to mine. She unbuttons my trousers and slowly moves them down my legs. Once at the bottom, I step out of them and move them out of the way. Next, she removes my boxers with the same process. She moves her eyes to focus on my dick and I all I can do is watch. She gently blows on the tip and I do everything in my power to stop myself from reaching my hands into her soft locks. I feel her firmly grip my member and stroke it backwards, spreading the pre-cum over the tip of my cock. I moan out in pleasure, my muscles in my abdomen constricting in pleasure. Next thing, I feel her warm mouth suck the tip of my cock. I can't help myself, I place my hands on her head but I stop myself from controlling her. She continues her delicious torture, her mouth moving further down my cock, her hands exploring my balls. Fondling, caressing, massaging. Its ecstasy. Ana starts pumping me faster, her hands gripping my hips. Her mouth moves further down my member until it is hitting the back of her throat. She swallows, her throat gently squeezing my member. I moan out loud, a deep and guttural sound. Its then that it hits me that she has no gag reflex. That is why this feels wonderful. I feel my body start to tingle, my eyes having a private firework display as I get ready to cum in Ana's mouth. I feel my muscles constrict and next thing I know, I explode. "Oh fuck, Ms Steele. Oh fuck!" I cuss, my whole body convulsing, my dick exploding in her mouth and Ana lapping up every drop. That was definitely a sucking of a lifetime.

She lets me recover by gently licking up every last drop of me. Once I have recovered, she is on her feet, hands on her hips and her hair a delicious mess. She smirks despite herself. She is damn happy about that. However, this little charade is over. I walk towards her, pick her up and place her on the desk. I rip her blouse open, shove her skirt and panties down and latch my tongue onto her nipple over her lace clad bra. She grips the edge of the desk and throws her head back. That's right baby. I'm in charge now. She lets out a deep moan as my fingers find her dripping wet and swollen. Just how I like it.

I gently massage around her clit, avoiding the bundle of nerves. My other hand reaches behind her back and un-latches her bra, letting it fall off of her breasts. My tongue find her nipple again as my other hand teases her other nipple. My fingers are now tracing her folds, spreading her wetness around her vagina. Damn. She is dripping.

"Mr Grey… Sir, please. I need more," her breathy voice asks. It's like music to my ears. I decide to change tactic though. I withdraw all of my ministrations. She growls, her frustration evident.

"Stand up. Turn around. Bend over." I command, my voice steady and ringing out through the office. I turn the music off as Ana complies.

"Hands reaching above your head and grab the edge of the desk." She complies. Beautiful.

I caress her arse as I watch her juices running down her legs. I dick is standing to attention again and I rub my dick in her juices. I know she is on the pill. Thank god for medical checks.

"Sucking my dick turn you on Ms Steele?"

"Yes sir."

"Since you have been so honest, how about a reward?"

"Please sir." Wow. Seems Ms Steele is a natural.

I caress her bum some more before I start to gently finger her clit, massaging her bundle of nerves. As she starts to squirm, I gently slap her bum just as I plunge my finger into her vagina. "Sir!" she moans, her knuckles going white as she grips the desk edge. "More," she pants. "Please sir."

"In good time Ms Steele." I smile, teasing her.

I spread her juices to her bum-hole and she squirms some more. This time, as I slap her slightly harder, I plunge my little finger into her bum-hole and my index finger into her vagina. She moans loudly and starts to pant in quick succession. I continue my ministrations, one hand gently fucking her and the other slapping her bum, harder each time until her feel her legs start to shake. I quickly pull out, Ana yelling for more. I grab her around her waist, lift her up to the edge of the desk and spread her legs.

I bend down, slowly lick from her vagina to just under her clit whilst she calms down slightly.

"Please sir… I need you. Now!"

"Since you asked so kindly Ms Steele," I declare just as I plunge into her. Her legs wrap around my waist and her heels dig deliciously into my bum. As soon as I am buried to the hilt, all pretence is forgotten. I look into her eyes, hers piercing into mine. A connection explodes between us.

We collide. Tongues thrashing, hips bucking, moans escalating. Our panting intertwines, as do our bodies. Simultaneously we climax together, frantically clawing at one another as we both shout each-others names. There is no way to describe the release. It was frantic, explosive yet not of lust. It was a deeper connection, one that we both embraced. We lie there on my desk, basking in our fucking. As we regain our breathing, I am hit with the realisation of what has been building for the past year.

"I love you Anastasia." All pretences forgotten, all bickering forgotten, I don't just like this girl, I _love _this girl.

I feel her smile on my chest as I gently lay on top of her. She moves her hand into my hair and says the sweetest declaration I will ever hear:

"And I love you Christian."

That is how my secretary became _mine_. We may have played games. Anan may have tried to bury her feelings. But one thing was always lurking in the background – how much we truly loved one another.

The rest, as they say, is history.

**Well… this is the longest one-shot I have ever written. I hope you enjoy. All mistakes are mine. I cannot be arsed to proof-read because it is near 3am in the morning. I just wanted to get this out and move on ahah. I rarely write, but when I do I just like to let it flow and never look back. I hope you enjoy, thank you for anyone who decides to leave a review or favourite or whatever Taaaa.**


End file.
